Screen Bug
A Screen Bug or Digital on-screen graphic is a watermark-like station logo that many television broadcasters overlay over a portion of the screen-area of their programs to identify the channel. They are thus a form of permanent visual station identification, increasing brand recognition and asserting ownership of the video signal. Sometimes, it appears on a commercial mainly because of a system error. Nickelodeon Screen Bugs Nick_Online.gif|The original concept of what the online screen bug was to look like before it became the morphing logo. Strangely enough, this screen bug was used during the "Nickelodeon's Let's Just Play Finish Line Festival" marathon in October 2003. Used for Nick Online's service from 2001-2003. NickBug1998.png|Nickelodeon bug used from April 1998 to January 2000. NickOvalBug99.png|In January 2000, Nickelodeon's bug was shaded, and the "nick.com" suffix was added.The bug was covered in snow until March 2000. Nickfirstmorphingbug2000.png|A special version of the oval bug, shaped as a pencil, was used in the first week of the 2000 rebrand. Untitled_107.jpg|This logo was usually seen during "The Wild Thornberrys" (2001-2002) 130px-Nick.com_Spongebob's_Nicktoon_Summer_Splash.png|The bug was only seen in SpongeBob's Nicktoon Summer Splash (2000-2001) Untitled_nick.png|Another logo variant that was only used on April Fools' Day 2001. Nickscreenbug.PNG|This bug was used Latinoamerica. Nick_Hawai.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This special bug is seen for Nicktoons Summer Beach House. Nick_Cloud.png|The first variation of the morphing logo. This one can be seen on some shows, though it was mostly shown during airings of "Doug". Even some reruns of "SpongeBob SquarePants", "CatDog", etc. Used from 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used from 2000-2003). Nick_Bat.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one can be seen during Halloween. Used from 1999-2003 (this specific variation was used from 2000-2003). Nick_Halloween.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one can be seen during Halloween. Used from 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used from 2000-2003). Halloween pumpkin screen bug.JPG|This screen bug can be seen during Halloween in 1999. Nick_Chat.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This logo was first seen on other shows and eventually began being used more frequently on "My Life as a Teenage Robot". Used from 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used from 1998-2005). OnscrnFridayNiteNicktoonsNicklogo.PNG|A special bug used during the Friday Night Nicktoons block. (2002-2004) Untitled 2.jpg|The Second Loge That Was Only used during the split screen credits. (2001-2003) Untitled 1.jpg|This DC reen bug was used from 2003-2004. NICK_Splat_Extreme_Logo.png|Logo used from 2004-2006. This logo was created so that Nickelodeon could save time on more important projects than creating digital on-screen graphics. NICK_Splat_Logo.png|Logo used from 2006-2009. This was the last screen bug created for Nickelodeon's 1984 logo. This logo was also created for the purpose of giving the screen bug a more simpler feel and to have it stop promoting the Nickelodeon website. Nick_Logo.png|Logo used from 2009–present. This logo was thought up by Eric Zim as a part of Nickelodeon's universal rebranding effort. This also sees Nickelodeon's first logo change in twenty-five years. The logo's purpose was to give Nickelodeon a more modern feel, as the people at Nickelodeon attempted to put the old logo on a business card, along with its sister channels, and thought that it looked like a mess. Nick Blimp.jpg|This bug was only used during the Kids Choice Awards 2002 Untitled 3.jpg|A special logo that was used during the Summer PickNick (2002) Untitled 5.jpg|This logo was only used in Nick.com games (1999-2001) Snapshot 78.png|This logo during Kids Choice 2005, and an The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episode Sheen's Brain nickelodeonkca.JPG|Kids' Choice Awards 2009 "NICK" 2014-08-08 01.16.12 pm.jpg nick slime.jpg|Logo used from 2006-2008. Rugrats10thScreenBug.jpg|This bug was used during the Rugrats' 10th Anniversary. Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 22.29.35.png|Used in various shows during Summer 2001. Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 22.41.28.png|This screen bug was used during Summer 2002 Screen Shot 2015-02-10 at 17.10.57.png|This screen bug was used during Thanksgiving (2002-2003) Screen Shot 2015-02-10 at 17.13.14.png|Another version of the oval bug with the nick.com caption. Used in the March Toon Mania event. Snapshot 3 (5-30-2016 9-35 AM).png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one was only seen during the premiere of "SpongeBob's House Party". Upick.png|This was used when there was a new episode. It stayed on the screen for 22 seconds. (2002) New 2.png|This was used during a new episode. This stayed on the screen for 41 seconds (2004) Bumper 2.png|This screen bug was used during Snick 2000-2001 Fall.png|Used during Fall (2001-2003) New.png|This screen bug was used during a premiere of an episode (2002-2003) U-pick.png|This screen bug was used during U-Pick Live (2004) Winter.png|This screen bug was used during Winter (2001-2003) plank.png|This screen bug was used during Plankton's Revenge marathon. (2004) f.png|This screen bug was used in the first half of 2004. 2016-09-08 (2).png|Nick Jack-o-lantern logo used in 2002 and 2003 Nickelodeon 2003 Screenbug Sunglasses (Extremely Rare).GIF|An Extremely Rare Sunglasses bug used during Summer 2003. 20170220_133531.jpg|Used during the The Presidents day SpongeBob Marathon for The new SpongeBob Episode Good Bye Krabby Patty mqdefault.jpg|Screen bug from 2004. Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 8.18.50 AM.png|A rare screen bug that tired during the week of the premiere of the SpongeBob SquarePants Lost Episode. Snickwithouttext.png|A very rare airing of Angry Beaver on SNICK but without the .com text. nick logo halloween 2016.png|A screen bug that aired during October 2017 nick logo christmas 2016.png Nickelodeon Oval Screen Bug (RARE version, early 1998).PNG|The first screen bug used in the United States in Early 1998. Note: This oval is longer and brighter than the 1998-2000 oval Bandicam 2018-10-06 15-07-04-483.jpg|A screen bug that aired during October 2018 Nick JP Sreenbug 2006-2009..PNG|The Japanese Screen bug in 2005-Pre2009 Nick JP Sreenbug 2004-2006.PNG|Another screenbug for Nick Japan with a different splat logo that simply says NICK and says nickjapan.com on the bottom.|link= Nickelodeon Flag.PNG|Used during Henry and June's Nicktoons Summer Jam in 1999 Christmas nickelodeon japan rare screenbug thingy.png|A christmas screenbug on Nick Japan. Usually used in December. IsYq14b.png|This was one of the promotional bugs for the show Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles used in September 2018. SpongebashBug.png|Used from July 17th - July 19th 2009 during the Ultimate SpongeBob SpongeBash (SpongeBob 10th Anniversary). Screenshot_21.png|The winter 2000 screenbug, used from Jan-March 2000. Nicktoons Screen Bugs As Nicktoons TV (2002-2003) nicktoonstvspongeboblogo.gif|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features SpongeBob SquarePants as the character. nicktoonstvtommylogo.jpg|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features Tommy Pickles from "Rugrats" as the character. nicktoonstvarnoldlogo.gif|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features Arnold Shortman from "Hey Arnold!" as the character. nicktoonstvangelicalogo.jpg|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features Angelica Pickles from "Rugrats" as the character. As Nicktoons (2003-2005; first run) nicktoons2003logo2.jpg|This bug was the logo played in daytime from 2003-2004. nicktoons2003logo1.jpg|This bug was the logo with the colors reversed played at night from 2003-2004. nicktoons2004logobug.gif|This bug was the well-known rotating 3D version of the logo that played from 2004-2005. nicktoonsscareathonlogo.gif|This bug was a green "monstrous" version of the rotating 3D logo that was only used for the "Nicktoons Scare-a-Thon" on Halloween 2004. nicktoonsplanksgivinglogo.jpg|This bug contains Sheldon J. Plankton from "SpongeBob SquarePants" and was used only for the "Planksgiving" marathon on Thanksgiving 2004. nicktoonsmeltdownlogo.jpg|This bug was only used for the "Nicktoons Meltdown" marathon on Christmas 2004. As Nicktoons Network (2005-2009) nicktoonsnetworklogo.jpg|This bug was used in 2005-2008. Nicktoons Network Screen Bug 2008.jpg|Used during 2008-2009. Nicktoons Network Christmas Screen Bug 2008.jpg|Used during Christmas 2008. Movie Logo.png|Used whenever movies played (2008-2009) As Nicktoons (2009-present; second run) NicktoonsScreenBug2009.png|The screen bug was used from 2009-2014. Nicktoons Christmas Screen Bug 2015.jpg|Used during Christmas 2015. Nicktoons April Fools Screen Bug 2017.jpg|Used during April Fools' Day 2017. Goodbye Krabby Patty logo.png|Goodbye Krabby Patty promotional event. Nicktoons_Birthday_Blowout_Bug_Transparent.png|SpongeBob’s Big Birthday Blowout promotional event. Others B197FD79-CC0A-4FF8-8CC2-71DEE83B4657.gif|Screen bug used in the UK. Nick GaS Screen Bugs image222.jpg|Used in Camp GaS 2003 8dc13925711ade9e0da8de12e9fe95c1.png TeenNick/TheN/NickSplat Screen Bugs Teennick KCA 2015 logo bug.jpg|Used for promotional purpose for the 2015 Kids Choice Awards. MHBzgLp.png|This was one of the promotional bugs for the show Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles used in September 2018. Category:Galleries